coralinefandomcom-20200213-history
The Doll
This article is an Incomplete Article, it requires editors to improve it. The doll is a doll created by The Beldam to spy on her victims. Its appearance is altered in the image of her next victim. Plot Appearance Movie : An excerpt from the main article: Coraline (filmography) During the prologue, the doll floats to a window to the other world after having served its purpose with the last victim. The Beldam starts altering its appearance; unthreading it, emptying its cotton stuffing, in order to resemble her next victim: Coraline Jones. After the Beldam is done, the doll is sent off again. Wyborn Lovat discovers the doll, decades later, in the basement of his grandmother, Mrs. Lovat and gives it to Coraline's mother, Mel Jones. Mrs. Jones gives the doll, wrapped in newspaper with a note, to Coraline. The note asked if it was hers due to the resemblance. Coraline says that she's too old for dolls, unaware of the secret behind it. The doll was carried by Coraline to her dad's room where he is busy typing. He suggests Coraline counts all the windows and blue things in the house. When Coraline puts the doll down for a while, looks away, then looks back, she sees that the doll has mysteriously disappeared. She sees a little, sealed up door and pesters her mom to unlock it. As Mel unseals it, the doll shows up behind Coraline with a look of mischief. The doll was later seen spying on Coraline and Wybie when they were talking about Wybie's grandmother's missing twin sister, arousing the cat's suspicion. When Coraline was imprisoned with the ghost children, they revealed that the doll was used by the Other Mother to spy on their lives and find out what made them unhappy to lure them in the Other World. Coraline later managed to escape from the Other World with help of the Other Wybie. Back in the Real World, Wybie asked Coraline the doll back because it belonged to his grandmother's missing sister, and his grandmother was angry because he gave it away. This leads Coraline to realize that the Sweet Ghost Girl was Mrs. Lovat's missing twin sister. Coraline tries to explain to Wybie that his great-aunt was kidnapped by the Other Mother and the doll is her spy. When she couldn't find the doll, Wybie believed that she was crazy and ran off. Later, Coraline's parents went missing and Coraline asked the cat where her parents were. The cat took her to the hall mirror which showed her an image of her parents trapped and shivering. When Coraline asked him how it happened, the cat showed her the doll. It was remade to resemble her parents, as a message that the Other Mother stole them to taunt Coraline. Coraline was angry and burned the doll in the fireplace, destroying it. Book In the Coraline book, no such doll appears, but Coraline does use several of her own dolls to trick the Beldam's right hand into falling down the well. Physical Appearance The Sweet Ghost Girl The doll was first seen modeled after the sweet ghost girl; brown pigtails, bows, and a pink dress, but The Beldam undoes its appearance and modifies it. Coraline Jones The Beldam transforms the doll to the appearance of Coraline Jones. Its appearance was modified to look more like Coraline, having blue hair, a yellow raincoat, a red striped shirt, and a black skirt. Mel Jones & Charlie Jones When Coraline escaped to the real world, the doll was remade to look like her parents: Mel Jones on one side with brown hair, a white sweater, and black pants, and Charlie Jones on the other, sporting curly brown hair, a green Michigan State sweatshirt, and brown pants. Trivia *It was stuffed with sand instead of cotton when spying on Coraline. This reflects her other creations too, as other Wybie, the hummingbirds, and the circus mice are full of sand too. *Because the doll, later, shares Coraline's appearance, except for the button eyes, the doll is the closest there is to an "other Coraline" in the movie. *The possibility exists that the doll shaped in the conjoined image of Mel & Charlie Jones is not the same doll as this one. Gallery Screenshot 20190716-232950.png|The Doll remade in the appareance of Coraline's parents Screenshot 20190716-233311.png|The Doll as Charlie Jones Screenshot 20190716-233123.png|The Doll as Mel Jones Screenshot 20190716-233220.png|The Doll burnt in the fireplace after being thrown by Coraline Category:Objects and Others